


The Lion and the Trout

by Sookiestark



Series: Fantastic, Frivolous, and Fragile AU's [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Pennytree, Tourney at Harrenhal, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: Four glimpses in the life of Jaime Lannister and his wife, Lysa Lannister





	1. The Third Visit- 284 AC

**Author's Note:**

> So- this story came out of lots of different thoughts. I was listening to a Podcast and they were talking about Pennytree. Pennytree is a place in the riverlands where there is a huge tree covered in pennies that have been nailed to it. I am fascinated by why that is. I cannot stop thinking about why. 
> 
> I am also fascinated by how Tywin had wanted to betroth Jaime to Lysa and how their lives would be different. I am very pro- Jaime/Lysa in this story. The next two chapters will be how it all came to be- so it will have Pre 283 events, Jaime's stay at Riverrun, Baelish challenging Brandon Stark, and the Tourney of Harrenhall. The third chapter will be set in 298 AC. 
> 
> Mostly domestic fluff-

It takes place at Pennytree. Jaime Lannister stands in front of the huge ancient tree, covered in rusted pennies. He has only been here twice before, but his wife only thinks it was once. He does not like to keep secrets from her but sometimes it is necessary. His wife thinks he is sentimental and she likes that about him. He did not think he was sentimental, but now that they have their own son, he knows he is. 

There are so many things he enjoys about the boy, his boy. He likes how Gerold reaches for his wooden sword, and how after a few simple unsteady steps, the boy has taken to running around the nursery. He likes the sweet moments he sees between Tyrion and Gerold and how he hopes his younger brother will have his own children and know the fierce ache of parenthood. He likes how his son's eyes are the same color as his wife’s, blue like the river. 

He thinks he might love her, not the wild, heart-stopping, chest-aching feeling he felt for Cersei, nothing like that. When he pulls her to him and she kisses him, there is a feeling in his chest something tamer and somehow sweet still. It is affirming and warm and every day it grows more, like flowers in spring light.

Perhaps, he is simple like Cersei said when he excused himself from her chambers at Harrenhal. She had been furious that he would not bed her at Harrenhal. Through gritted teeth, she had cursed him, cursed him for marrying another, for bedding another when they were apart. Jaime had apologized, sorry that he had hurt her. He had not intended to hurt Cersei. For a moment, he thought about holding her. Instead, he left. He had been recently married but his vows had been as serious to him as the vows he said when Ser Dayne knighted him. However, her curses resonate in his ears still. 

“It is cold, Jaime.” His wife’s voice wakes him from his memories. They had gone to visit Riverrrun and show Lord Hoster his grandson. Jaime had proposed the idea of coming to Pennytree in the morning, as he kissed her in bed. 

They had left Gerold in Riverrun with her father, Lord Hoster Tully.

He looks up at her in the glinting bright winter sun on the horse, her red hair, a long slash on her white furs. In a moment, Jaime smiles and she softens.

“My Lady, give me a moment. You cannot rush me.” 

Two years ago, they had come here, ridden here with her after their wedding. It had taken over an hour but when he had come he had taken the shiny penny and hammered it in the tree for luck. Her sister, Cat, had told him of the tree. Cat had told him to nail a penny for luck in the tree. He had come another time in secret and in haste but he had never told his wife about that trip.

Lysa had teased him but her eyes were gleaming with happiness. “Jaime Lannister, people will think that you are simple or a fool.”

“My lady, you will learn as my wife I do not care what people think. It is for luck on our wedding day, for luck at the Tourney. What is the harm?”

 

She had laughed and he had wanted to kiss her. He had thought to himself Lysa Tully was not a bad wife to have. She was pretty and she was happy. 

Lysa had had a rough time with the birth of Gerold. He had heard her screams until he could not bear another. He had gone in the room to help. Lysa had tried to get him to leave, “ No you mustn’t come in. I am ugly. It is not right.”

They had still been newlyweds, married only for six moons. He had kissed her forehead like she was a girl, “Shhh... Lysa. You are my wife and this is our child. Let me help.”

It was then he knew she started to trust him. When the Maester handed him his son, Jaime had brought him to her, “Look at him, Lysa. He is wonderful.”

She had taken him in her arms like he was a treasure. He remembered how she had unwrapped him and marveled at his tiny fingers and toes. She had said in an awed whisper, “He is beautiful.”

 

This morning, she had whispered in his neck that she would like to have another child. Slowly and softly, they made love in the dawn. He had whispered in her ear they should ride to Pennytree and place a penny in the tree for Gerold. 

She had licked his neck, “And the new baby..” 

He had laughed, kissing her freckled nose “Yes, Lysa. One for Gerold and one for the new one.” 

Now, as he hammered two more pennies in the tree, next to the one he hammered almost two years ago, Jaime thanked the Old Gods and the New for bringing him his wife. He had not always thought this, but on this fine winter day, Jaime Lannister was very glad.


	2. The First Visit - 281 AC

The first time Jaime Lannister came to Pennytree, he was on his way to the Tourney of Harrenhal, full of emotions that would not quiet in his head. He had just left Riverrun and a great deal had happened. His father waited in the winter rain, as Jaime nailed a shiny penny in the old tree for luck. His father, Tywin Lannister, was not amused. 

The Heir to Casterly Rock was hopeful that he might do well in the lists. He might even win. He had skill and he was good with a lance, better than most. Fighting was something that came easy to him. Something he understood without trying. After the last few weeks, he was eager to do something that was simple to him, something that he was good at.

Jaime had a restless, unsettled feeling and wondered if this is what a trapped animal might feel when it was first caught. Beside him, there was the wheelhouse with golden lions on the doors. The curtains on the windows were drawn shut but inside was his new bride, Lysa Tully Lannister. She had been sick and the motion of the wheelhouse contributed to her illness. He had thought it might be better if she could ride in the fresh air, but a woman in her condition could not ride in a saddle. 

Everything had happened so suddenly. Almost half a year ago, his father had sent him with a message to Rivverrun. He had spent almost a month at Riverrun with the Tully’s, awaiting some message that Lord Hoster took a very long time to compose for his Uncle Kevan. When the message was finally finished, he had taken it to Casterly Rock for his Uncle to read. While at home, they had received word that the Whents would be holding a tourney, not just any tourney but maybe the biggest tourney since the one his father held in Lannisport for Prince Viserys' birth. His father, the Hand of the King, had been in the capitol with his sister and his father had sent word that he would meet Jaime at the Tourney of Harrenhal. Jaime had been excited to show his strength and skill.

However, before Jamie departed, late one night Tywin had arrived at Casterly Rock. His father’s clothes were dusty and he must have ridden like the Stranger was behind him Jaime thought to make it before a raven announcing him.

"Where is Cersei?" he had asked.

“I left your sister in the care of Lady Stokeworth in King's Landing. She would not have been able to keep up as fast as we needed to ride. I have received word for Lord Hoster Tully. He says you have taken his youngest daughter’s maidenhead and she is with child. What do you have to say to this, Jaime?”

Almost instinctively, Jaime thought to lie and say he had never touched her. It had only been twice. He thought about the pretty redheaded girl and the idea of his child inside her and felt troubled and overwhelmed but he knew he would not lie. Instead, Jaime heard his own voice say, “I did.”

When he had gone to Riverrun, he had met the two pretty daughters of Hoster Tully, Catelyn, and Lysa. Catelyn was older and serious. She had been acting as the Lady of Riverrun since her mother had died and seemed too serious for Jaime. She was the kind of woman who acted like she knew more than you but she was too polite to say. Of course, her face showed her true feelings. On the other hand, Lysa was fun and full of laughter. She had the Tully look with red hair and blue eyes, but whereas his sister was serious, she was given to dancing, singing, and laughter. If Catelyn was too serious, Lysa was too light-hearted, but if he had to choose one, Jaime liked the look of Lysa and the way her eyes had a glint of mischief. 

Thinking on it, it had all started was because of a silly duel. It hadn’t even been an interesting duel. In fact, Jaime had found it a bit dull. Of course, Brandon Stark would probably have had the same to say about it and he had actually fought, though no one would have called it a fair fight. Petyr Baelish was no warrior and he reminded Jaime of a weasel. After pledging his love for a clearly besotted Catelyn Tully, besotted for Brandon Stark, Petyr had drawn a sword and challenged the Stark. Petyr Baelish was a fool who could barely hold a sword and a blind man could see his talents, if he had any, lay elsewhere. 

Brandon Stark had told him to stop. He had told him that he would not fight in his future good father's house. He would not shed his blood. Then, Brandon had snickered and teased at how he held a sword but it was clear the man did not want to fight Petyr. But Baelish was a fool, too in love or too stupid, to back down and see the older man was trying to give him an out. Instead, Baelish had called him a coward and craven. 

That was enough to send the man over the edge. With one movement, Brandon knocked the sword out of the boy's hand and with another sliced through him. Petyr Baelish fell. Catelyn Tully cried out and then rushed to Brandon closing her eyes. Lysa rushed to Baelish as did Ser Brynden. Young Lord Dustin, Brandon's companion, laughed as the boy's blood seeped in the mud. 

It had been a sunny day, even if it was cool. It was the perfect autumn day and all the trees in the Riverlands were turning gold and red. After the duel, Jaime had gone for a ride. Jaime had heard the crying before he saw who it was. When he came upon the young Lysa Tully, crying in the reeds by the river, he had dismounted. "What is wrong, Lysa?" 

Jaime had always been kind-hearted. Lysa's face was splotchy and as red as her hair. Quickly, she tried to wipe her tears and be stoic, hiding whatever pain had caused her to be here crying. She spoke, "Nothing... just foolish girl notions, foolish girl thoughts, and foolish girl tears."

It sounded like something her father would say coming from her lips. Jaime laughed thinking it also sounded like his father. She looked at him, upset thinking that he was laughing at her. Gently he sat beside her and handed her his handkerchief."Lady Lysa, I mean no disrespect. It just sounded like something my Lord Father might say. Tell me even if it is foolish. You seem to be distressed and as a knight, it is my duty to save damsels from distress. Tell me and I might be able to help, even if it is just to listen."

Lysa looked at him and wiped her face. Jaime smiled and she returned the smile genuinely and he thought to himself that she was a pretty thing when she smiled. Lysa spent the afternoon telling him about how her sister was the favorite and she was always discarded and forgotten. Jaime listened. This was the easy part for him to play and familiar. After all, Cersei had always made him listen to her slights and complaints, both real and imagined, his whole life. 

That night, instead of trading stories with the Blackfish, he ate with Lysa and made small jokes to make her smile. He told her of how he was knighted by Ser Arthur Dayne after he faced the Smiling Knight. She clapped and smiled, her eyes bright. 

That night, she slipped in his room. At first, he told her to leave. But Lysa slipped from her dress as she slipped into the sheets. When she kissed him, Jaime reached for her curious at how far she would let him go. In a very unmaidenly way, Lysa took him in her hand and he wondered if Baelish had had her. When she slipped him inside her, he stopped thinking and made love to her.

The next morning, Jaime had challenged Brandon in the practice yard. In a matter of minutes, he had bested him. Lysa had cheered for him. The Blackfish had clapped him on the back. Brandon Stark was red-faced and angry to be beaten by a younger man and challenged him again. This time Brandon Stark was better, more alert and more skilled. It took longer but Jaime beat him again to the clapping of Lysa Tully. Extending his hand, Jaime had offered Brandon help off the muddy ground. Jaime had smiled understanding that he was fifteen and he had just beaten the heir of Winterfell who was nineteen and by all standards a man. Jaime knew that a grown man might have many feelings about such a situation. Brandon Stark took his hand and dusted himself off, but he did not smile. Jaime smiled even more and thought he might have made an enemy. 

 

Quickly, Lysa rushed across the yard and was in his arms, kissing him in front of everyone. Brandon's dark and angry look faded and he laughed. "It seems the little lion has caught a little trout." 

Lysa took him to a barely used tower and led him to an empty room where she proceeded to kiss him fiercely. Jaime lay his cloak over the rushes and a forgotten bag of oats. In the sunlight, he thought her hair was the reddest fire he had ever seen. This time, he took his time with her and kissed her gently. He had been stupid and not thought of the consequences. Later that night, Lysa had been caught sneaking from her bed that night and had never been unchaperoned again, while he stayed at Riverrun. 

There wedding had been a quick affair. His father did not seem displeased at the match and Jaime realized that had been his plan all along. When they arrived, Lord Hoster seemed dark and serious but his father, Tywin, smoothed it over. After all, Lysa Tully would one day be the Lady of Casterly Rock and the match would make the Tullys allies to the Lannisters. Lysa spent the morning so pleased they would be married and she would be a wife. She giggled and spoke of how jealous Cat was that she was getting married first.

In the stained glass sept of Riverrun, Jaime Lannister wrapped Lysa Tully with the Lannister cloak and said his vows. For a moment, he thought of Cersei but it had been years since they had seen each other. At their wedding feast, Lysa held her stomach and told him she knew it would be a boy. 

Jaime felt his mouth was dry and his head was spinning. He kept drinking wine to try and make sense of what had happened. Taking her hand in his, Jaime tried to reassure himself that this was real and not a nightmare. He did not know why he felt such a sense of foreboding but he could not shake it, so Jaime Lannister drank some more wine. It was then his good sister, Catelyn Tully, took his hand, "My Lord, you seem pale. Worry not. My sister is happy, happier than I have seen her in years. You will be pleased."

Jaime tried to smile but he felt the room tilt and felt queasy, "My Lady, I know. It is well. It's just I have a sense, like the feeling you get before a storm."

For a moment, Lady Catelyn looked as if she might agree with him, that she sensed it. But Catelyn was too serious to talk of feelings and premonitions. Instead, she smiled, "Not far from here. It is on the way to Harrenhal. There is a small village called Pennytree. It is said there is a huge tree there covered in pennies that have been nailed there. It is said some do it for luck, or favor of the Gods. Perhaps, you could stop there and nail in a penny. It might help."

Jaime laughed, "Perhaps, I will." 

The sun was barely setting when Lord Hoster called for the bedding. His Aunt Genna laughed, "Let's get you out of this tunic."

Jaime laughed lifting his arms up. "Soon enough," Lady Piper said, "Give us a kiss for luck." When she kissed him, he could taste the wine on her lips. His father seemed pleased but did not smile. Lord Hoster laughed at the whole thing as his daughter's fine dress was left in a heap on the floor and the river lords carried her to their bedchambers.

Lysa was laughing on the bed when Jaime arrived. Pushing them out of the room, Jaime shut the door. Behind the door, he could hear people banging on the door, laughing, yelling bawdy things he only half-understood; about eating the fish, even if it was slippery, no matter how she wriggled, and about how big was his hook was to make such a catch. 

Jaime looked at her. He did not know what to say, very aware that he was naked and hard. But Lysa looked at him smiling broadly her braids were unbound and her hair was beautiful. He thought to himself he was lucky to have a happy, pretty wife. She raised her arms motioning him. "Come, husband," she said, "I have need of you."

Jaime, who was good at listening to commands, obeyed his wife at once and joined her in the pleasures of their marital bed.


End file.
